


Villains & Heroes

by Merman



Series: The Adventures of The Kraken & Grey Wind [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Basically Theon is a supervillain who is horny and attracted to Robb, Boys Kissing, Codenames, Flirting, M/M, Robb Stark is a Gift, Robb is a cocky superhero with a heart of gold, Short One Shot, so just regular robb LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merman/pseuds/Merman
Summary: Theon loved being a supervillain, the money he snagged when he got away with his crimes, the freedom to use his powers however he liked. Both good things. Sure, he didn't go out of his way to harm people like his sister or uncles did, and yes, maybe he was always voted least intimidating in online polls, but that didn't stop people from fleeing in terror whenever he got his mojo going and made waves rumble across the streets.Yes, The Kraken was the best hydrokinetic around... the only issue was that his damn charming and annoying superheroic nemesis always froze his water and foiled his plans.





	Villains & Heroes

Theon loved being a supervillain, the money he snagged when he got away with his crimes, the freedom to use his powers however he liked. Both good things. Sure, he didn't go out of his way to harm people like his sister or uncles did, and yes, maybe he was always voted least intimidating in online polls, but that didn't stop people from fleeing in terror whenever he got his mojo going and made waves rumble across the streets.

Yes, _The Kraken_ was the best hydrokinetic around... the only issue was that his damn charming and annoying superheroic nemesis always froze his water and foiled his plans. _Always_. It was annoying as all hell when all he wanted to do was sweep a few briefcases of money up with some well placed splashes of water only for all of his efforts to be halted the moment the cheerful square showed up and froze everything with just a wave of his hand.

A scenario he was all too famliar with, so much so that he was in one right now.

It was supposed to be simple, a tip he received said that a warehouse had a bunch of stolen goods he could pawn, these criminals and their dumb guns didn't stand a chance when he crashed through a window, gallons of water seeping into the building after materializing from his hand, and truthfully he got a kick out of seeing these no name grunts slam into the wall, a chorus in his ears when they fell to the floor unconscious.

He had just came down from the whirlpool he used to float around to inspect his rewards when the air in the building turned a crisp cold. He was already cursing at himself the moment he felt the hard shell of ice begin to form around him, first at his feet until it crept up his body, freezing him in place.

Glaring hard, he could only watch when the warehouse doors blasted open and in walked the jerk who has foiled his plans too many times to count now. _Gods _he hated him, looking all dashing and heroic in his grey ensemble, topped off with a hood and mask that hid whatever physical features lay beneath. Well... except his eyes, he could see those eyes with that mask, and it both terrified and intrigued him whenever he thought of them. He's never seen eyes that blue.

“Hey there, Squidy! I gotta say, you let me down today. You may be the one frozen, but I'm the one who is _stilled_ with disappointment.”

Asshole has the audacity to make puns all the while wearing that infuriating smirk.

“Oh yeah? And why is that?” Theon grits out, trying with all his mind to will the ice encasing his body to become liquid again.

“Thought that maybe you finally decided to turn over a new leaf and were trying to stop these crooks. But turns out you're just stealing again.”

“Yeah well, The Kraken is a villain. Best remember that.”

“You know I never really bought that.” The hero asks whilst bending over and inspecting the goods he was going to pawn, and yes, he had to force himself to not stare at that nicely shaped rear in grey spandex.

“What? Me being a villain?”

“No your name. You don't have tentacles.”

“I...” He couldn't be serious. This asshole can't even catch me without being a smartass dick, and now he wants to make fun of his super awesome codename? “You're one to talk! What the hell does _Grey Wind_ have to do with ice?”

“I wear grey.” He states, gesturing at the spandex of his uniform. “And nobody has ever really complained.”

“You create ice not wind.” Theon retorts before being given his usual response in Grey Wind just smirking and shrugging his shoulders. Fucking asshole.

“I meant what I said.”

“What?”

“That I was disappointed. I really thought that maybe you decided to try doing the right thing.”

Theon should have responded with more sarcasm, but his heart had stopped. Grey Wind's smirk was gone and those damn blue eyes were staring at him so... _seriously_. It was probably the first time in a long while where The Kraken didn't know what to say. “Why?”

“All these years whenever I busted you... there was just something different about you. I'd like to think you'd be an amazing hero.”

His heart was thrumming away in his chest now, and... what the hell was he even supposed to say to that? Between his gaze and the soft yet serious tone of his voice, Theon could spot a bullshitter from just the way they spoke, Grey Wind truly meant what he said. “You're wrong.” He reponds admittedly hollowly. He was a villain, he couldn't be good, that wasn't him.

The hero's smile returns again and he holds his gloved hand out. “A pity.” Theon felt his stomach flip at those words and once more when the ice around him disappeared into Grey Wind's outstretched hand.

“What are you doing?”

“I stopped you from stealing this stuff. So I'm letting you off with a warning for once.”

What the fuck? Why won't his heart stop beatin like that? “I don't under--”

“Just take the favor, Squidy.” He says smiling wider now and _god those eyes_ and he hated himself for it but he was grabbing at the spandex before he knew it and crashing their lips together in a deeper kiss than he intended and _god _was his nemesis kissing back? He was a good kisser, did stubble always feel this good? And was Grey Wind's stubble always such a pretty copper color? God he wanted to see if that shade of red was everywhere.

When he pulls back, breaths heavy, his nemesis was smiling again. Still an asshole. A cute, heroic asshole nonetheless. “This doesn't mean that I'm turning over a new leaf. Or that there's something different about me.”

Another shrug. “Guess we'll see.” He turns to the warehouse doors where the red and blue lights meant the police were arriving. “Better get out of here. Unless you want me to tell them you stopped these guys?” What was happening to him? How did his heart skip a beat over how Grey Wind sounded almost hopeful?

“Nah. Thanks for the freebie, but you're not ruining my reputation, Iceboy.” Theon was expecting a sarcastic retort, what he got instead threw him through a loop when the hero stepped closer and pressed his lips against his own again and he didn't hate himself as much as before when he kissed back.

Sadly the embrace was over right when it started and he knew why, the cops would walk in any moment. “Better get going.”

“Yeah.” Theon replies finally offering a genuine smile of his own before it fades into his own usual smirk. “See you around.” With a snap of his fingers, the lower half of the Kraken's black and gold uniform disappeared in a whirlpool of water before he jets off out the window he came from, leaving a column of rippling liquid in his wake.

He hoped he didn't imagine the longing smile his nemesis wore when he left, because for the first time ever, Theon Greyjoy, proud supervillain, was seriously considering the idea of there being something different about himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'm so willing to make this a series of one shots involving these two nerds if there's enough interest.


End file.
